


Did you even look for me?

by Winter_Witch



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Finding Family, Like actual baby daddy Thorin, Multi, Not the kinky kind., Sad, daddy!Thorin, protective Fili and Kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: Nymeria has always known who she was. Or so she thought The orphaned dwarf girl the eleven king took pity on after the attack of smaug the terrible. Thranduil had taken the small dwarf girl and raised her as his own alongside his son. Spending the years training with the elves, the king grants her permission to travel when she is found by Gandalf, and offered a place on a troop of dwarves dead set on taking the mountain back from the fiery beast. How will she react when she learns who her real father is? Will she stay loyal to the eleven king who took her as his own or will she seek to learn more about the grouchy, irritable, majestic man she now knows to be her birth father? Even more so, how will Thorin react when he finds that after all these years his beautiful little daughter didn't perish in the fires after all? That she is perhaps a more capable leader, even than him?





	1. Prologue

"Did you ever even look for me?" her voice deadly clam and quiet as the Troop watched this odd dwarven girl advance on their king.

"Nymeria... "The king trailed off, still in shock at seeing the girl before him.

"No! Don't do that!" she cried.

"Nymeria, when you vanished I was devistated, I searched for weeks! At that point I was forced to accept that you were lost in the fire!" Thorin quickly defended himself.

"But I wasn't! Months, no, years on my own before someone found me!" the girl shouted, tears spilling form her icey blue eyes.

Her father's eyes. "Thranduil was never anything but kind to me! he raised me as his own, where you had vanished, leaving me to fend for myself in the ash coated streets of lake town alone. I was a child!" She said, trying to be strong but her voice breaking.

"Nymeria... I lost your mother, do you really think I want to lose you to?" Thorin asked, eyes full of so much pain the girl winced.

"Excuse me! But would someone tell me what was going on?!" Kili demanded loudly and Nymeria turned to the group, taking in the thirteen dwarves, wizard and halfling.

"What? Did your dear uncle never tell you you had a cousin?" she asked bitterly.


	2. Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peak into Nymeria's past

Nymeria

* * *

 

Fire. In the hazy, smoky maze of my memory I can recall one thing perfectly. The fire.

Hot bright it was.

How hot the pain was on my pale skin.

There was nothing before the fire except a set of icey blue eyes watching me, and the sound of a man calling my name.

"Nymeria!" I would imagine that man was my father, or something close to it.

I was but a mere dwarfling when the hot fires came from the sky.

When Smaug the terrible descended upon Erebor.

So much blood was spilled and so many lives were lost that day, as far as I know; adding my family to those among the dead.

I do not remember my family, nothing before the fire, I was so young you see.

I managed to survive for maybe a year before I hit rock bottom.

I was starving to death, no one would sell me food or let me work for food, everyone was so poor, and I was a sickly, weak child.

It was a cold day, I was huddled against a building for warmth when the elf king road through.

"Sir, a dwarfling," one of his guard said shocked, pointing me out. I whimpered and huddled around myself, scared.

The King watched for a moment, before kicking his feet out of the stirrup and slung his leg over to the other side.

 He dropped to the ground, his hands still on the saddle as he gently petted the mighty beasts neck, still watching me. 

"Bring her to me," he murmured, not looking up.

I cried out as they came over but I was to weak to fight as the elf guard lifted me.

“Ada, who’s that?” I heard a soft voice ask and I peaked my hear up to see a small elf still on the large white beast.

“Let’s find out,” the king murmured back.

I whimpered, scared.

The man holding me walked over to the king.

“What is your name child? He asked in a voice that was not to be trifled with.

“N-Nymeria,” I mumbled.

“Do you have any family?” he asked.

“No… They died in the fires,” I muttered.

“It’s alright child, we’re not going to hurt you,” he murmured and I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

“Give her some bread and water, we’ll take her with us,” he dismissed. 

The guard seemed shocked at his decision but the man carried my back to a horse, digging through a saddle bag until he found a piece of bread and a water skin.

The man tucked me to his side and mounted his horse. I yawned sleepily, finally having eaten I was exhausted.

I closed my eyes and yawned, leaning against the man’s chest armor and I relaxed tired. He chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around me to keep me up so I could rest safely. 

“Rest pen tithen,” the man murmured. Little one. He called me little one.

But that was twenty years ago.

 


	3. Childhood memories

“Legolas! I can’t run as fast as you!” the chubby little dwarf girl cried, running after her adopted brother.

“That’s the point!” the little blonde boy giggled, running off.

The girl cried out as her foot caught on one of the roots of the large tree and stumbled to the ground. 

She sat there a second, shocked, holding her knee that had been scraped. 

Her lip trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. 

“Nym?” Legolas called, turning back to look for her when she was no longer following after him.

She was huddled around herself, hugging her hurt knee. 

He ran back over. “Hurts,” she whined, the blood spilling on her hands.

“Stay here, I’ll go get father!” Legolas exclaimed, running off. She whimpered, hugging her knee and hiding her tears.

A few moments later Legolas came back, pulling Thranduil by the sleeve.

“Nymeria, Thranduil cooed, pulling her into his arms. 

She whimpered softly as he carried her to the healers, murmuring soothing words to his adopted daughter of five years.

It had been two years since her found her starving to death in the streets of Lake Town.

She clung to his robes as he sat her on the bed.

“Come now child, no tears,” he murmured. 

She nodded, trying to calm herself as her leg was healed. 

Once she was healed he carried her to her bedroom.

“Tell me little one, why were you running?” he murmured. 

“Legolas took my doll and he wouldn’t give it back,” she sniffled.

Thranduil shot his son a look.

"Legolas, such behavior is unfitting of an elven prince, give Nymeria her doll back," Thranduil ordered his son who looked at him meekly.

“Yes Ada,” Legolas said meekly, holding out the small elvish rag doll.

“You're sister isn’t as fast as you or as strong, one day she will be but for now you need to be more careful. As for you little one, I want to start training you how to take a little bit better care of yourself,” Thranduil said thoughtfully. 

Nymeria nodded, hugging to her father’s side. 

“Rest little one, Legolas, it’s time for bed,” the king ordered and his son nodded.

“Night night Ada,” Nymeria mumbled as Thranduil carried her to her room, laying her in her little bed.

“Good night sweetling,” he murmured. The little girl drifted into sweet dreams.


	4. Training

Nadia was the prodigy of flexibility and gymnastics, the youngest and arguably most lovely daughter of Lord Elrond. 

I hated her.

 Her shoulder length white hair was frizzy as she cartwheeled around the instructor and struck hard with her bow. 

 I looked over at Legolas, ready to complain about to her see him watching with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. 

I rolled my eyes, ugh, boys. I sighed as she walked over.

“Small one,” she smirked at me. 

I glared up at her. It’s not my fault I’m small. But Ada says it’s unbecoming to talk back. 

“Silly dwarf,” Nadia snickered, pushing me to the ground.

“Hey, leave her alone! It’s not her fault she’s small.” Legolas said coming over. 

 He still had some awe in his eyes, but it was mostly overtaken by his want to defend me. 

 Nadia stared at him for a long moment, her lips pursed tightly, before looking over at me and smiled brightly.

“Don’t worry, little one.” She said, bending over to be more my height. 

 She placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair like we weren’t the same age, “You’ll grow a little soon enough. 

 Maybe one day, you’ll be at my hip!”  With that, she straightened and headed over to the archery instructor.

I turned to Legolas, but he was once again watching her. 

 He was bent slightly at the waist, his arms limp as he stared.

 Typical.  I smacked him hard in the stomach, and he yelped, “What?”

“Stop staring at her!  It’s creepy!” I hissed. 

 He pouted at me, “I’ll tell ada,” I threatened, walking over to the forge, ada was having a special sword made for me made of Dragon glass and gold. 

I watched fascinated as the molten gold filled the mold and gems were placed in the handel, white and blue gems. 

“Legolas, why did you let her be mean to me?” I asked, looking up at him.

He blinked, “What?” He asked.

“Why do you let her be mean to me.” I repeated, a bit more forcefully.  

“I just defended you, didn’t I?” He asked, surprised.

My lip trembled. 

 He sighed, “There isn’t much I can do against the Lord’s favorite child, Nym.  Ada would have my head if I tried, and she can beat me in a fight.” I nodded and looked away.

“Lady Nymeria, you're sword,” Valleris smiled, presenting me with the glorious weapon.

“It’s perfect,” I breathed.

He chuckled.

“We must allow it to cool, small misses,” he chuckled. 

Valleries is the only person I let call me small.

From behind me I felt Legolas’s presence disappear, and when I turned he was up close listening to Nadia as she explained how to shoot a bow.  

He watched wide eyes as she pulled back the string and let it fly.

It hit the red ring, which was rather good for someone our age.  

I huffed as he took the bow from her and tried himself. 

He hit red as well.  

Nadia nodded, snagged back her bow and pointed to the other ones as the instructor came back over, smiling widely.

Legolas stood close to Nadia, who grunted and took a step back from him. 

I sighed, alone again. As people trained, I waited on my sword. 

Weeks passed and I began training with Nadia, which unsurprisingly made me hate her even more, she saw it as an excuse to poke fun at me and beat me up. 

I didn’t hate training though.

As the years went on I became slightly taller, leaner, I was proud of my progress but I was still small among the elves. 

Tomorrow is my 

twentieth name day. The day I come of age.

Elves don’t come of age till forty but Dwarves come of age earlier.

Tomorrow I will ask Ada for permission to travel middle earth. 

There is nothing I want more than to see beyond Mirkwood. 

See the world. May be learn about my real family… 

Don’t get me wrong, I love Ada and Legolas but I seek more than a simple life of an mirkwood elf lady. 

I seek adventure, excitement.

And I hear a voice calling my name to the east.


	5. Ride

Nadia

I rolled my eyes irritated as people prepared for  _ Lady  _ Nymeria’s name day. 

Lady my ass. 

Barely a female. 

If King Thranduil hadn’t had a spell put on her she would have a freaking beard. 

 I took a deep breath to calm myself. 

 I don’t know why I thought this way of her, I just did.

 Wait, no, I take that back.

I know exactly why.

It’s because she’s damn well perfect. 

 Perfect Ada, brother, and life.

 Where’s she has had everything handed to her, I’ve had to fight for it even though I’m Ada’s favorite.  

Being favorite doesn’t save me from being reprimanded for  _ everything _ I do. 

I sighed and looked away from the preparations.

“Ada, may I go for a ride before the party?” I asked. 

He thought it over, all but staring me down.

“I suppose, Quenya ,” he smiled.  I let out a held breath.  

The staring had me worried, but I still was his favorite.

 I smiled my thanks and went to fetch my beloved horse from the stables.I need to get out of here for a while. 

I smiled as Linkin nuzzled my face with his velvety snout.

“I missed you to,” I laughed softly, kissing his nose.  

He snorted, stomping a few times as a sign of ‘get on my back!’ and I happily did so. 

 I grabbed up, and swung my leg over to place myself on his back, patting his neck calmly, “Alright boy,” I whispered, “Let’s go!”

And off we went.  Linkin was one of the faster horses’ in the noble stables, and I raised him myself. 

 We’ve known each other for years, and we are inseparable.  

As we came to a stop near the gates, waiting for some people to pass so we could really get going, he looked back, asking for a treat.

“Not till after we ride, you know that,” I chuckled.

He snorted, irritated. I laughed and gave the reins a little tug. “If you do well you can have an apple.” I say in a sing-song voice, tempting him with his favorite treat.

He reared slightly in excitement, barely waited for the last person pass before we were out the gate and riding full speed for the forest. 

I grinned in excitement, the wind in my hair and face, it’s exhilarating. 

Wait… Are those… foot-tracks? I stopped Linkin and dismounted to inspect the tracks in the wet earth. 

I’ve studied tracks and that is not the footprint of some wild boar. 

 I got down closer, my cloak billowing around me as I narrowed my eyes.  

These were humanoid, but not.  Too large to be human, too small to be hobbit. 

 I ran my fingers over the track, pursing my lips at the rough texture in the normally smooth mud. 

 I lifted my hand to Linkin, and he sniffed.  Right as he did, he reared silently, and I felt my blood run cold.

Now, I’m a huntress.  I track.  It’s my job.

 Because of this, I’ve trained Linkin to recognize every sent in Middle Earth with different reactions.

Rearing silently means he smells Orc.

I stood quickly, cursing myself for not bringing my bow. 

 I looked around, whirling where I stood with fast motions and swift eyes.  

The track was fresh, far too fresh for the beast to have even gotten a few feet ahead of before I rode up.

A loud neigh forced me to whirl around on my heel, and cry out, “Linkin!”   My loyal companion was whining in pain as an arrow stuck out of his shoulder, bucking and rearing fearfully. 

 I ran up to him, trying to calm him but stopped as the damned beast stepped out of the forest.  

Bow drawn, arrow loaded.

“Look at this….” He hissed, cackling, “We’ve got ourselves an itsy. “ He took a step forward, “Bitsy.” Another step, “Elf.”  He grinned evilly, his black and brown teeth making a disgusting squishing sound.

I got myself into a fighting stance, acting as calm as possible as my heart was beating, “What are you doing here?” I demanded, my voice more confident than I felt.

“Why, scouting out the competition of course.” He said, like it was obvious, “And it seems we’re not even equals.  If everyone else is like you, we’ll be fine.”

With a hard flinch, I realized how idiotic I was. 

 Of  _ course _ he wasn’t alone!  

I tried to turn, but before I could I felt something hard hit my temple.

With a cry, I fell. 

 Darkness creeped around my eyes, getting closer to the center as I went. 

 I saw a larger Orc kneel next to me, cackling.

“Stupid elf.” He scoffed, “Get to work!” He then ordered the other Orc.  

The littler one nodded, and hurried to me.

Before I could figure out what he was doing, the world became black, and I fell unconscious.


	6. Name day

Nymeria

 

I sighed, squirming in the blue and gold name day gown. 

It was of elvish make and it was lovely. 

But it just didn’t feel… Me.

I smiled at Ada as he braided my thick black curls, it’s an elvish right of passage, on your name day, you're father braids your hair in an intricate style that signifies becoming a woman.

“This is a proud day,” he murmured softly. 

I chuckled softly.

I fiddled with the necklace around my neck, I’ve had it since I can remember.

A simple gold band with a blue gem, and on the back is a engraving of two axes crossing.

“Why do you keep that?” Ada asked.

“I don’t know… It just feels wrong to get rid of it,” I say honestly. 

He finished with my hair. It was an intricate braid that looked like a rose from the back. 

“There, lovely,” he smiled. I chuckled softly.

I stood, the drapes of the pale blue gown pooling around me gracefully like water.

“Father… I… I know what I want for my name day,” I say.

He hums in question.

I take a deep breath, “I want to travel.”

I feel his fingers freeze as they were fixing pieces of my hair.  

I hear him take a deep breath, and replies, “I’m sorry, but I cannot allow it to happen just yet.  Not even Legolas is allowed to travel yet, you know this.”

“Ada… I love you, I love Legolas, you are my family, anything that happened before that is irrelevant but… My life is going to be a blink of an eye to you. I… I don’t have the time that elves do. You know me, this life, being an elvish lady, this isn’t me,” I pleaded.

He shook his head, “No.  You may travel when Legolas does.  That is final.  It won’t be too much longer, a few years at most.  I don’t want you out there on your own again.  Not if I can help it.”

“Ada, I have trained with the best elves for the past eighte-” 

“I said no, Nym!” He finally said, harshly, “You have trained, and so have the others but you’re still  _ young _ .  We are not discussing this, you may go when Legolas does, and when  _ he _ feels you are good enough he will allow you to travel on your own as he will at the same time.”

I feel my eyes well with tears, and Ada wipes away gently, “I love you with all of my heart, little one…” He whispered, “I just can’t lose you.”

I nodded, not speaking and he sighed, planting a kiss on my head.

“I’ll come for you when It’s time,” he said and walked out of my room, giving me a moment to collect myself. I… I… What do I do now?

“Presenting Lady Nymeria, the blue lady of the Mirkwood!” Valleries announced. 

I gulped and descended the stairs, Ada and Legolas walking slightly behind me. 

The people knelt before us.

Lord Elrond shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the gap between him and three of his children. 

Wait… Seriously, she hates me so much she couldn’t even come to a  _ required  _ event? 

 I grit my teeth, but hold my tongue.

Freaking Nadia.  Not even bothering to come to my Name Day.   

Legolas looked around, searching for her as well. Ugh. 

I knelt before Ada.

“Nymeria, today you become a woman, you chose your own path and destiny,” he recited in elvish. 

I knelt my head and repeated the phrase respectively.

There was cheering and potential suitors threw flowers in my direction, vying for attention of the king’s daughter. 

I was shocked as a single blue rose fell at my feet. 

That’s how you know who the guest of honor choses to converse with is who’s flower they pick up.

I knelt and carefully picked up the delicate blue flower. 

An elvish man stepped forward. He was unlike any elvish man I’d ever seen. 

He had darker skin, hair the color of mine, pulled back in a tight bun on the back of his head.

His copper armor gleamed in the dying light and he had something most elves would sneer at. 

Facial hair. I gulped, he was incredibly attractive. 

Father rolled his eyes and Legolas scowled as the man knelt before me.

“Milady, I am Fallon,” the man said in a deep voice.

“C-Charmed, I’m sure,” I managed to get out. 

His lips quirked up, a half amused smile. He kissed my knuckles.

“I’m sure,” he smiled. Music started, soft and slow, people dispersed to eat, converse and dance. 

“Would you like to dance Milady? Or perhaps a walk in the gardens?” he asked. I sighed, this is going to be a long evening.


	7. Nadia?

Legolas

 

I looked around, where could she be? Nadia?

“Legolas!” Lord Elrond called.  I turned, and gave a polite smile, “Having a good time?” He asked.

I nodded, “Indeed.  It is good to see Nym enjoying herself as well.”

The Lord nodded, looking around while wringing his hands, “You wouldn’t have happened to see Nadia, have you?”

I blinked, “My apologizes, Lord.  No I haven’t.”

He grunted in annoyance, “I knew I shouldn’t have let that girl go and ride.  I’ve known about her and Lady Nymeria’s rivalry, but this is taking it too far!” He whisper yelled, a look of annoyance on his face.

“Riding?” I asked, confused, Nadia may hate Nymeria but she respects the Lady of Mirkwood enough to at least attend her name day.

“Yes, yes, she asked to go and ride before the celebration.” he replied, waving his hand.

I scratched the back of my neck, “Well, if she’s not back by the end of the celebration, I suppose I could go and look for her.”

The Lord stared me down, and I suddenly felt much smaller than I was.  I had a feeling he didn’t like me after I completely avoided even looking at Nadia on her Name Day, but apparently my suspicious were fact.

Finally, he sighed, “Yes, yes, I suppose.  But just wait until after this all ends.  Don’t want you disappearing on the Lady.” With that, he turned and walked away without waiting for my reply. I sighed and turned back to Nymeria.

She was talking to the halfling. 

Fallon is his name, his mother chose to create a child with a human man, he is an outcast, like her. 

“Dinner is served,” Valleries said after a while.

After dinner I’ll go look for her.

We all ate casually, making bored conversation. 

 Well, everyone except me.  I ate in silence, making the occasional comment when I was spoken to directly but I couldn’t get this pin-cushion feeling out of my stomach.  

Something was wrong.

Never in the time that I have known her, has Nadia ever missed a meal. 

 She made sure not to, keeping this philosophy about having to eat to keep up her strength in her archery and acrobatics. 

 Her missed a dinner as large as this?  Impossible. 

Or at least that’s what we’ve always assumed.  Apparently we were wrong…  

Unless we’re right, and I’m right and something  _ is _ wrong.

That very thought made my stomach churn and I pushed away my plate which was only three quarters a way eaten.  

I continued to think and make comments as the night went on, and finally Nym leaned over and whispered, “Where’s your girlfriend?”

I felt my cheeks redden a bit, and I swatted her, “She is  _ not _ my girlfriend, and I don’t know.  Not even her Ada knows.”

That made Nym paused, “The Lord doesn’t know where his own daughter is?  With how short a leash he keeps that girl on?”  I nodded, and she thought this over, 

“I’m guessing you’re going to look for her after the celebration?”   


“The Lord said she went to ride, so yes, I’m going to look for her.”   


Nym stared at me for a long moment, before finally sighing and sitting back again, “Alright, fine.  I’ll come with.  Chew her out for not being here.” 

I chuckled softly, mildly amused at my little sister. 

“Get your horse after you’ve changed out of your dress” I chuckled.  

She winked, and giggled before we all returned to our food.

Finally, the dinner ended.  

After some quick words to father and a quick wardrobe change, Nym and I were on our way out of the gate and into the forest. 

 As we rode on, we started to slow, and we watched the ground carefully for any signs of her. 

Her horse was nowhere to be seen not but we were following her tracks.

However, we didn’t need it.  Within ten minutes of our riding, we hear loud neighing and whining.  My sister and I shared a look before we kicked it into high gear and followed the sounds.

When we got there, I don’t think I’d ever gotten off my horse faster.  

As soon as we cleared the trees into a very small opening I saw Linkin laying down, crying for help next to an unconscious Nadia.  

A thick trail of blood was coming from her left temple, and her skin was unnaturally pale, especially for her.  

Most Elves are pale by nature, but she was on the tanned side. 

 Right now, her skin was clammy, and matched Ada’s, and he was the palest Elf I’ve ever met.

I hurried to her side while Nym went to Linkin, “Who would do this?” She exclaimed, examining the arrow in the poor animal’s shoulder. 

 I carefully felt for Nadia’s pulse, and let out a small breath of relief as I felt one.  

It was faint, and fluttery, but it was there.  I felt Nym, appear next to me as I teared off a piece of Nadia’s cloak and wrapped it around her head, “How is she?” She asked.

“We need to get her back.” I replied, “ _ Now _ .” 

 I carefully slipped one arm under Nadia’s knees and the other under the top of her back and carefully picked her up bridal style.  

She groaned in subconscious pain, clutching my shirt as I moved to my horse, and after some adjusting I was able to swing us both up.  Nym watched with wide eyes, clutching her necklace tightly. 

 I stared at her, too afraid to leave her alone, and was ready to pull out my horn when Linkin pulled himself to stand pained on his feet and limped up to me to nuzzle Nadia’s face.  He then looked at me, gave me a  _ very _ stern stare.  I nodded gently, “Nym, back on your horse.  We need to go!”

In an instant she was on her mount and Linkin lead the charge. 

 He limped as he ran full speak, falling from side to side with every other step but he refused to stop.  

He refused to stop, he refused to slow down. 

 He wanted Nadia back home  _ yesterday _ .  

We reached the gates in record time, and I was instantly calling for a healer, “Someone get a healer!  She’s hurt, get a healer!”

Within moments we were outside the keep, with Ada and Lord Elrond standing there. 

 They seemed to have been talking, awaiting our reply, and they were obviously not expecting an injured Linkin, a very injured Nadia, and me calling for a healer.  

The Lord was to our side before I even stopped, pulling his daughter from my arms.  He brushed back some of her hair from her face, the white stained red with her blood.  

We all hurried inside, laying her on a nearby chair while the servants hurried around, bringing up water, cloths, extra clothes, and other health essentials.

I spotted Nym looking longingly at the open gates. 

I was about to warn her but she simply sighed and turned away from them, muttering, “one day.” 

I sighed and went about to fetch a healer. I… I won’t say why Nadia worried me so much. 

I… I sighed, running a hand through my hair, I only do that when I’m really upset. 

Ada hates it when I mess up my hair. 

I ran about, finally finding Tauriel, she can heal Nadia.


	8. Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie it's short.

Thorin

*Eight years later*

I scowled as I entered the pub, ordering a piece of bread, some cheese and an ale. 

I was to meet Gandalf here tonight and I was early. As I waited on my food, I looked at the drawing Ori had given me of my long dead little daughter.

She perished in the fires when Smaug took Erebor, that is another reason I have to reclaim our homeland.

For my little girl.

I looked up suspiciously as a man started over but Gandalf cut him off, sitting down. 

“You're late,” I said, tearing a piece out of the bread.

“A wizard is never late, nore is he early, he arrives exactly when he means to,” Gandalf said wearily and I had to smirk.

“Fair enough,” I said, folding the drawing of my daughter and slipping it in my pocket.

“Did you find us a burglar?” I asked.

“I did, I think you’ll like him. I’ve left a mark on the door,” he nodded. 

I nodded along, eating my cheese. 

“Thorin… What if I told you there was a chance you're daughter lived?” he hesitated but asked.

I coughed, choking on my cheese.

“... I would tell you you're a senile old men. I watched Nymeria die,” I scowled, glaring at him.

“A year after smaug took the mountain, Thranduil took in a dwarf child, a girl who calls herself Nymeria. She’s the lady of mirkwood… She looks just like you Thorin,” Gandalf sighed.

“A name proves nothing Gandalf,” I snapped. 

He sighed but didn’t push anymore.

Could it be? 

My little daughter lives?


	9. Little lady

Fallon

 

I spoke with Lady Nymeria many times after that, but she very clearly resented me. 

Resented that she  _ had  _ to see me.

I sighed, walking over to her. “Lady Nymeria,” I greeted. “Lovely day.” 

She sighed and looked up at me. “

I suppose it is,” she said.

“Nymeria… I know that you hate me, but I have been nothing but kind to you… Why?” I asked. 

She looked taken aback by the question.

“I-I… I don’t. Hate you I mean. I don’t like that I’m forced to court someone based on a flower they chose to toss at my feet. I don’t hate you Fallon. I hate that I have to see you.” she stated.

I nodded, I suppose that is answer enough.

“Nymeria!” Legolas called, coming over with king Thranduil.

“My king, my prince,” I say, kneeling instantly.

“Fallon,” Legolas greeted stiffly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, milady,” I said, but it was more of a question, if she doesn’t wish for my company, I will not force it upon her.

“Actually Fallon, I need to speak with the both of you,” the king said and my heart dropped. 

Did I do something wrong? Have I offended the lady? The throne?

“Yes My king?” I hesitated. 

The king sighed and turned to his daughter.

“I grant you permission to travel,” he said and her eyes brightened and she stood quickly.

“On one condition,” the king added quickly. Her smiled dimmed but her eyes stayed hopeful. 

“You will travel with Legolas and Nadia, and Fallon will be your bodyguard,” The king ordered.

My eyebrows rose, shocked at the command and the promotion in status.

“Nadia? She hates me!” Nymeria exclaimed.

“Hate is a strong word, but don’t worry, I’ve received orders to be on my best behavior,” Nadia said begrudgingly, walking over. I grew up with Nadia. 

Did you not know? Lady Nadia is my half sibling.

Her mother ran away with my father when they were both very young, when my father was killed in battle, widowing our mother, she married Lord Elrond, leaving me to be nothing but a bastard halfling boy.

Legolas chuckled, amused at my sister's behavior while Nymeria most definitely was not. 

“Do you agree to my terms Nymeria?” the king demanded. Nymeria sighed but relented.

I could still see the excitement in her eyes and my chest throbbed.  

“Yes, Ada, I accept.” She replied.  Nadia walked over and draped an arm around my shoulder.  

She was a good head taller than me at least, and never seemed to let me forget it as she ruffled my hair.

“Well look at that!” She exclaimed, “Little brother’s got a himself a job!”

I watched at Nymeria narrowed her eyes at Nadia, “Must you always pick on people for their size?” She demanded.

Nadia narrowed her eyes, “I wasn’t talking to you,  _ Lady Nymeria _ ,” she hissed, “And for the record unlike you, Fallon has a backbone.”

Nymeria took a step closer, now glaring, “I do have a backbone, unlike you,  _ Lady Nadia _ ,” She sneered, “Where’s you would place yourself high from a fight and use your bow like a  _ coward _ , I am on the ground fighting like a  _ warrior.” _

Nadia undraped her arm and took a step closer as well, “As you damn well remember,  _ Dwarf _ , you are not  _ me _ .  And might you remember your brother does the  _ same _ .”

Nymeria went to take another step closer, but I decided I had enough, “Ladies!” I exclaimed. 

The two girls flinched and looked at me, and I took a deep breath, “Ladies.” I said again, much calmer than I felt, “You’re both ugly, now  _ shut up _ .”

“Excuse me, if I’m so ugly, why’d you put three hours into creating a blue rose?” Nymeria smirked.

“Well, I wouldn’t have been chosen if I put five minutes into it, would I? Oh, and I knew it would be easy to get the ugliest with the best taste,  _ Little Lady, _ ” I mocked, kneeling to her height and holding her face in one hand, eyes sparkling with mirth as a few strands of midnight hair fell in her face. She smelled of flowers and something distinctly female. She glared at me.

“Do  _ not  _ call me that,” she growled.

“As the little lady wishes,” I smirked, a challenge. She snorted and shoved me to the ground. I barked a laugh. She rolled my eyes. 

“I suppose I’m stuck with you,” she said. I smirked.

“I suppose so, little lady,” I grinned. 

She scoffed and leaned in close, almost touching her. 

“Hope you don’t mind a bit of joking my lady,” I chuckled huskily and blushed flooded her face.

She scowled. 

I chuckled and walked off, her glaring at me. 

I saw Legolas smirk. She scowled.

“Go pack your things Min Elskling,” he chuckled.

She grinned and ran to her room.

I had to smile softly as I walked on. 

What that woman does to me…

It's not fair.


	10. Wizards and memories

Chapter 9  Wizards dwarves and hobbits, oh my!

Nymeria

 

We traveled for weeks, and while nothing eventful happened, I had never been happier in my life. I smiled as I inhaled a breath of fresh, clean air.

“Legolas, there’s a traveler up ahead, an old friend,” Nadia said, riding back from where she had scouted ahead.

“Who?” Legolas asked, shocked. I shared a confused look with Fallon who rode just slightly behind me. Nadia grinned.

“It’s Gandalf,” Nadia laughed.

“Really?” Legolas asked, eyes brightening as we rode through the tall grass of the high plains.

“Gandalf? The grey wizard?” I inquired and Legolas nodded.

“An old friend,” he smiled back at me.

“I heard that!” A voice called from ahead and Legolas laughed.

“It is true my friend, you are growing old on us,” he said cheerily as a man came out of the tall grass. 

As expected, he wore all grey and his robes were covered in burrs and grass seeds.

“That, prince Legolas is beside the point. Lady Nymeria, I have heard many stories of your beauty, but none do you justice,” the elderly wizard said. I laughed, flattered.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” I chuckled.

“Lady Nadia, it has been to long,” Gandalf said, greeting us in order of rank. 

 He kissed her hand and she laughed, though I swear I saw Legolas frown. 

Fallon shifted uncomfortably. I sighed, He’s told me his is a bit self conscious of his rank. 

I shot a sympathetic look back at him. Before you get ahead of yourself, no I don’t care for him, though we are courting but…

I know what it is to be an outcast. No matter what Nadia may tell you.

 

I know what it is like to be pushed aside for who you are. 

We have at least that in common. Even when I first adopted, Legolas hated me at first. He teased me, bullied me, just like the other kids.

I sighed, looking at the grass. 

“What brings you here Gandalf?” Nadia asked. Gandalf’s face brightened.

“Adventure,” he grinned like a child. I looked him up and down.

“Let’s make camp here and you can explain more in depth,” I offer, Legolas nodding his agreement.

Fallon dismounted and began to gather wood, clearing the land enough to build a small fire. 

Once he had the general area clear, he offered his hand to help me dismount.

I ignored it and hopped down. He sighed and I went through my saddle bags as Nadia and Legolas went to gather. I borrowed Legolas’s spare bow he left me for protection to shoot myself a rabbit. I was the only person in the Mirkwood that eats meat. Dwarves actually have to eat meat.

Nadia and Legolas wrinkled their nose at it as I cooked it. I rolled my eyes. We sat back to wait on Gandalf’s explanation as he prepared his pipe. “I’m going to tell you four a story. A story that will affect all of you, but  _ you  _ in particular,” he said, giving me a pointed look.

“What would it have to do with me?” I asked, just as confused as Legolas. 

“I’m afraid that it’s best I explain through the story,” Gandalf said. I nodded. “Nymeria… Have you been back to lake town or even Erabore since king Thranduil found you?” Gandalf inquired.

“No, what’s that got to do with anything?” I asked.

“Your history is there, Your memories, your family… Was there,” He said.

“You… You knew my family?” I whispered, almost fearfully.

“I knew your mother, Your father still lives but he does not know that you do. Lady Nymeria, has king Thranduil told you  _ anything  _ of Your history?” Gandalf demanded, irritated.

“No… “I sighed, avoiding anyone’s gaze. Gandalf was fuming, Legolas was confused, Nadia was stoic but confusion shone in her eyes. Fallon stood a bit off from the rest of us but I saw him watching closely. “Who… Who is my birth father?” I asked, almost dreading the answer to the question that had been on the tip of my tongue for the past twenty years.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Legolas asked, almost fearfully. I took a deep breath.

“Legolas… You are always going to be my brother but… This is something I  _ need  _ to know,” I whispered. He sighed but nodded.

“Your father is Thorin Oakenshield. King under the mountain,” Gandalf said gravely and suddenly my mind flooded with memories… 

**_Flashback!_ **

“Daddy, is I gonna be a queen?” I asked. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as I tangled my little hands in his beard.

“One day,” he smiled and kissed my head. “You my little gem are the most precious thing in this mountain,” he smiled. I grinned. I poked his belly and he barked a laugh, grabbing me and tickling my sides as Fili and Kili, my cousins ran in. They laughed, seeing my helpless position. Finally I managed to twist free. He chuckled and kissed my head.

“Run along you three and stay out of trouble,” father said. I nodded.I ran off with Fili and Kili, my best friends in the mountain. I was so small. Only three. Later at lunch, dad called me over. I smiled and ran over, he pulled something out of his pocket.

“For you my little Gem, if ever a day comes when you need to remember who you are, who  _ we  _ are, this necklace will remind you. We are the line of Durin, when my father is gone I will be king, and when I am gone, you will be queen, you must remember who we are, you are my daughter, my pride and joy little gem, all of the gold in this mountain could not sway my love for you,” he said as he latched the too big necklace around my neck, it had a small blue gem in it and on the back was our family crest. 

I grinned and planted a big, sloppy kis on his cheek, making him laugh softly. I finished my food. That night, I slept well, unaware of the perils that would meet me in the morn. I woke to hear daddy screaming Dragon! Dragon?! I flew out of my bed and ran out to find daddy but in the haste of others, I was knocked about and trampled on, then I was faced with a red and golden eye in front of me.

“Daddy!” I screamed, terrified.

“Nymeria!” he screamed for me as I was engulfed in flames.

The next time I regained consciousness, I was lying on the cold, rainy streets of lake town, covered in burns. I whimpered softly. As weeks turned to months, the baker spared what scraps he had to feed me. I probably owe him my life. You know everything that happened after that… 

**_END FLASHBACK!_ **

“I.. I remember,” I said, voice strained. Legolas was watching me closely as I clutched my necklace. “I remember Fili and Kili. Daddy… The fire… The eye of Smaug,” I said, tears filling my eyes. “Ada knew… He knew and he never told me,” I said, voice filled with pain. Legolas hugged me as I cried into his shoulder, even Nadia looked a bit mortified. When I had finally cried myself out, he pulled back.

“The dwarves are starting a company, Thorin wants to take back the mountain,” Gandalf said.

“I’ll do it. I have to,” I say, shocking everyone. “Ada should have known he could not keep  _ this  _  from me Legolas, I finally have the chance to find my family,” I realized, jumping up. Everyone froze and went silent. I turned to the others.

“What?” I asked.

“I thought I was your family,” Legolas whispered.

“Oh, Legolas, no, that’s not what I meant,” I said hurriedly, whirling around to see him gone.

Nadia was on her feet in an instant, “You  _ idiot! _ ” She yelled.

I blanched, “What-”

“Don’t  _ even _ try and ‘what’ me” She snarled, “You need to watch what you fucking say for once!  You have lived in Mirkwood for  _ years _ .  You have  _ constantly _ told me ‘this is my home!’.  Did you lie all those years,  _ Lady Nymeria _ ?”  I stood in shocked silence while she glared, her chest heaving.  Finally, she took a deep breath, “Or should I even call you that.”

With that she turned and sprinted in the direction that Legolas went.


	11. fixing the broken

Nadia

I raced through bushes and pushed away overgrown weeds as I followed the path Legolas went.  

My heart was pounding and my eyes were watery. 

 I couldn’t slow myself down, I couldn’t even my breathing, I couldn’t  _ think _ . 

 All I knew was to find Legolas, as fast as possible.

Ever since my Name Day, I’ve wanted to be his friend.  

However, being a colossal bitch to his sister never really helped.  

He was sweet, funny, intelligent, quick-thinking, damn good with a bow, wasn’t afraid to play on the battlefield, handsome- 

I slapped myself, the sound echoing slightly as I ran.  I need to focus. 

 I need to run faster and _find him_.    
I finally broke through the trees into a clearing that he was laying in, staring at the clear sky. 

 I panted softly, watching him with pink cheeks and messed up hair.  

Finally, he looked over and flinched, as though he didn’t realize I was there.  

“Hi.” I said softly, coming forwards with slow moments and my hands behind my back as I looked around the clearing.

“Hi.” He replied, even softer.  

I could see a glare on his cheek, and I fought down a knot in my throat as I realized he’d been crying.  
“Ironic, isn’t it?” I asked.  

He cocked his head in question, so I explained, “When one is sad, we always tend to find the most beautiful things to see.”

He looked at me for a long moment, and I looked away to look at the beautiful flowers around us, mainly the pond near me with beautiful Lily’s around it, “Yes…  Yes, it is ironic.” he whispered.

Finally, I bent down and picked a rather brightly colored Lily, bringing it over to him, “Remember this?” I asked, walking over as I twirled the flower in my fingers.  

He smiled and nodded, and I sat down next to him, running my fingers over the soft petals, “You somehow knew my favorite flower, even though I never told you.” I muttered.

He shrugged, “I thought you might like it.  It seemed like your type of flower, I guess.” He replied. I had to smile softly at that, but it faltered.

“The prettiest flower I’d ever seen back home.” I replied.

I felt him stiffen next to me, and when I looked at him his hair was hanging like a curtain, hiding his face from me.  “Legolas.” I said.  He didn’t reply, and I moved to my knees, dropping the Lily, “Legolas.” I said again, this time more forcefully.  He still didn’t reply, “Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood,  _ look at me _ .”

He chuckled humorlessly, “A lady ordering a Prince?  How rich.”

I reached over and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me.  Some of his long blonde hair was trapped between my hand and his chin, and some stands clung to his lips, while others got caught on his eyelashes.  I stared at him for a long moment, the wind picking up and blowing our hair, but I just continued to stare.  White and blonde hair wrapped around each other, and I finally spoke through my own strands of hair, “Legolas Fuckwad Greenleaf,” I said slowly, “When I tell you to look at me,  _ you look at me. _ ”

He flinched and tried to move away but as he did I tackled him down.  I sat on his waist, my hands gripping his wrists above his head while my legs pinned his legs down, “What happened to sharp-shot Legolas?” I demanded, feeling tears well in my own eyes, “What happened to the happiest boy in Mirkwood?  What happened to the Bright-Eyed Prince?”

His hands clenched into fists, and his eyes squeezed shut, “I was only like that with Nymeria.” He whispered.  He opened his eyes and tears spilled out the sides.  He smiled widely, the tears streaming hard, “I mean, you heard her.  What point is there in having any of those names when the thing that  _ made them possible _ hates you?”

I bit my bottom lip hard, shaking my head with closed eyes as my waist length white hair fell from it’s ponytail and formed a curtain around our faces.  The thick locks blocked out most of the sunlight as I stammered out, “Then find another reason to smile.  Be it the sun rising every day; be it the oldest childhood memory; be it be because you finally made that perfect shot; be it because of a competition; be it because of your hairs long; be it be anything! Don’t- Don’t count on one person, you s-stupid,  _ stupid boy! _ ”  I shook my head hard, a sob wracking my body.  My hands released his wrists, and he took the chance to force us to sit up, and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I sobbed into the crook of his neck.

I felt wetness hit my back, and knew he was crying as well as his shoulders shook.  I wrapped my arms around his neck, fighting down my remaining tears to focus on comforting him.  I don’t know how long we sat like that, but by the time we parted the sky was darkening.  We looked up to the sky, and Legolas let out a little huff of air, “Never get sunsets like this in Mirkwood.” He whispered.

I smiled softly, watching as the sky slowly changed from aqua, to dark blue, to purples, pinks, and reds, “Indeed.” I whispered.  I looked back to Legolas, and grabbed the sides of his face gently to pull it down and I kissed his forehead softly, “Remember what I said.” I murmured.

He swallowed hard, and nodded, before I finally stood, moving off of him and holding out my hand for him to get up.  As our hands released each other, I felt his fingers drag mine, in what I could only guess was a quiet ‘Thank you’.

With that, we headed back to the others.


	12. We're off to see the hobbit! The wonderful Hobbit of the shire!

Fallon

 

Legolas and Nadia walked back over and Nymeria began profusely apologizing to her brother. 

Legolas chuckled and wrapped the distressed Nymeria in his arms.

“It is okay, Mhin Ethereal, I understand now,” he murmured. “I know this is something you need to do, for closure,” he sighed. 

She sniffled and nodded into his chest.

Nadia, Gandalf and I looked away, feeling we were intruding on an almost private moment between the adopted siblings.

“Nadia and I will go back to the Greenwood and report to Ada, I will only let you go to the Shire if Fallon accompanies you,” he said.

She rolled her eyes but I knelt.

“It would be my honor and privilege to serve milady,” I said solemnly. 

I heard Nadia snort and I rolled my eyes.

“If I am honest my friend, the journey back to the Shire will be uneventful, if not boring,” Gandalf said.

“Nothing is boring with you Gandalf, whether it be the old man snore, smell, or farts!” Nadia replied, checking her arrows as she did so like it was nothing.

Gandalf looked at her almost scandalized, “Oh dear Bhallar, the quip war again,” I joked. 

Nadia laughed at me as I shook my head, readying my horse.

Nevermore neighed softly. I chuckled and fed her an apple. 

She ate the treat happily, nuzzling me for more.

“No more right now my raven,” I murmured. 

I didn’t notice Nymeria studying me curiously. 

“Are you ready?” I asked turning to her. 

She gave a sharp nod and mounted her steed. 

Gandalf mounted his scraggly grey horse and we started riding west. 

As Gandalf predicted, the ride, while long was fairly boring. 

Gandalf telling her about dwarvish history. 

Telling her about her father, aunt and cousins.

Apparently the young princes are quite the handful.

“Just as I remember them,” Nym commented idly with a chuckle.

I jumped off of my horse, on alert when a twig snapped in the trees.

I drew my sword, Gandalf and Nymeria froze. 

I squealed and jump back as a blur rolled down the hill. 

At the bottom of the bank, the boy, or at least he looked like a boy, he had white hair and black and purple robes.

“Sorry that was totally my fault!” he called up the hill. I heard several people laugh.

“State your names and business,” I commanded.

“Woah, calm, my name is Draco, that perfect male specimen at the top of the hill is my intended, Jassin, the other two are Luna and Newt, then there’s Cheshire,” the teen boy said. 

I furrowed my brow, confused at the boy’s cheery attitude, and isn’t he a bit young to even have an intended.

“You are late my friends,” Gandalf smiled. 

“Sorry Gandalf,” a cheery looking girl said, sliding down the hill. 

She had tan skin, brown hair, violet eyes and a purple Istar dress. “I am Luna, this is my sister, Newt,” she said as a much less graceful woman tumbled down the bank.

“No one saw that!” the dark haired girl exclaimed as she jumped up. 

I saw Nymeria laugh, amused. This girl had paler skin but darker hair.

She wore a green gown with an open skirt, dark pants, boots and a white corset. 

They were Istar… Witches. 

A man carefully climbed down the hill. 

He had dark skin, eyes and hair but wore a blue tunic and had a sword strung to his side. 

I know that sword. 

Shade Slayer.

I’ll need to keep a close eye on this one. A timid little blonde hobbit stepped out from behind him. 

She wore her light blonde hair in twin braids and she wore a white and blue dress with a black corset.

“And this is Esma,” Draco said.

I saw how Gandalf and Luna were having a silent conversation, leaving Gandalf looking irritated. 

I don’t know what’s going on but It’s going to be wild.


	13. Secrets and Lies

Draco

 

I sighed, leaning On Jassin as we walked just behind the odd party we’d joined with, I sighed as Jassin ran a hand through my pale hair. 

He chuckled when I scowled at him. 

“You are mean,” I pouted.

“You're a child,” he teased and I glared.

“Am not, you know what happened with my kind,” I muttered, I hate what I am.

Sure it has perks but I hate it. I never asked for this and I still won’t.

He rubbed my back right where my wings were hidden under my clothes. 

I am a dragon skin changer. From the bloodlines of the ancient fire wyrms. 

My hand rested on my sword. As we neared the Shire. 

While Hobbits are gentlefolk, I have learned the hard way not to trust easily. 

I felt every hobbit’s eyes upon us as we walked through the market. 

“It is a … Quaint town I suppose,” Nymeria mused.

“Hobbits are very gentle folk, so long as you don’t come between their homes, their families or their food,” I smirked. 

“Seriously, hobbits eat seven meals a day,” I laughed. They seemed shocked by this.

“I eat a lot but even I only eat three meals a day,” Nymeria, said incredulously. 

I chuckled, nodding as we made our way to the hill on the edge of Hobbiton where according to Gandalf, one Mr. Baggins lived.

“Perhaps it would be best if we went in small groups, especially if our host doesn’t know we’re coming,” Nymeria said, shooting a pointed look at Gandalf who shrugged innocently.

“I’ll go,” I volunteered. “Groups of two should do it,” I say.

“I’ll go with you,” she said, nodding to me. 

She dismounted from her horse and grabbed the royal blue silk cloak from her saddlebags. 

Her guard, Fallon scowled as she walked over with me to the hobbit hole with the dark green door.  

Nymeria knocked delicately.

“Coming!” we heard. A hobbit with golden brown hair and greenish eyes opened the door a moment later, he was smartly dressed.

“Are you Bilbo Baggins?” Nymeria asked.

“I am,” he said, eyes darting between the two of us.

“I am terribly sorry for the interruption of you're day but might we speak for a moment?” she asked perfectly polite. 

Bilbo sighed.

“At least your more polite than the last person on my doorstep, come in,” he said, opening the door for us to enter the quaint home. 

A hobbit hole is a very comforting place, I had thought of having mine and Jassin’s home built like one of the larger ones.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Bilbo asked.

“If it wouldn’t be much trouble,” I said hesitantly and Nymeria gave me a nod, that I had said exactly the right thing.

“Ironically enough, you're previous guest is the reason we’re here. Gandalf asked you of a quest, did he not?” I asked.

“He did…” Bilbo trialed off, unsure where we were going with this.

“Whether you agreed to join or not, I’m terribly sorry to inform you that gandalf invited fourteen dwarves, three elves, two witches, and another hobbit to meet in you're house tonight, I am sorry for the inconvenience, but if you would point me to the market, I will cover the cost of any food we may need, I don’t want to deplete you're pantry,” she said as Bilbo stood there shocked. He snapped out of it as the tea kettle whistled.

“Dratted wizard,” he muttered.

“If you like I could pull him aside and let you yell at him,” I volunteered cheerily.

“As much as such would be appreciated, I am a hobbit of Bag end and to do so would simply be atrocious,” he huffed.

I chuckled and nodded my thanks as he handed me a cup of tea. 

“I would thank you for the warning milady and if you would like I would accompany you to the market,” Bilbo said wearily.

“Such would be appreciated,” she smiled and nodded. 

I took a sip of my tea and my eyes widened in delight. “By yavanna, what did you put in this, it’s delicious!” I grinned, taking another sip.

“Can’t tell you, it’s my mother's old recipe for raspberry honey tea,” Bilbo and I saw his chest puff out with a bit of pride at my complement. 

I chuckled softly and sipped the rest of it.

“I should warn you also that a small number of our company is already waiting outside,” Nymeria sighed. 

Bilbo nodded and went to get the others, probably itching for the chance to glare at Gandalf. 

I chuckled and sat back, waiting. 

Jassin came in and sat next to me. I squeezed his hand.

“You are going on this quest with a child?” Bilbo said, gesturing to me.

I sighed, slightly irked but not overly annoyed.

“I’m not a child, I’m a skin changer, when we come of age, we hit a sudden growth spurt but until then we look as though we are children." I say.  

"I am in fact older than everyone in this room but Gandalf,” I stated.

Nymeria, Fallon and Bilbo were shocked by this sudden turn of events.

“I thought skin changers were extinct,” Nymeria said.

“Once there were many, now there are including myself only two,” I said sadly.

I refused to say more on the matter.

Jassin rubbed my back soothingly and I leaned into his touch.

“And he is you're intended?” Bilbo asked.

“He is. We have a bond that runs deeper than blood,” I smiled and looked to him as he looked down at me, eyes filled with adoration.

Despite the somber mood, I had to smile up at him.


	14. Just my luck

Bilbo

 

Just my luck, really, the very morning I forget to say my prayers to Yavanna, this lot shows up with Gandalf. 

I will admit, I do apreciate the Lady Nymeria’s warning and offer to buy the food for their gathering, now all I have to do is open the door and pretend to be hospitable.

Why does Gandalf do this to me? 

I scowled and got my coat to walk with Nymeria to the market. 

Hmm… What do we need? I know elves don’t eat meat. 

But dwarves do. 

I helped her carry the mass amounts of food back to my house, thinking about this ‘adventure.’ Should I? No. Could I? I… I want to but… 

I don’t belong here.

Think of what you're father would say right now! 

But Mummy would want me to go… I gulped.

“You know, you don’t have to decide all at once,” Nymeria murmured Gently.

“I appreciate the thought, but for me to go on an  _ adventure,  _ it would be downright scandalous here in town,  _ if  _ I did come back, I would be cast out, there would be a ban on speaking to me, they would sell my things,” I sighed.

“I understand the hesitance but… You just seem so uncomfortable, even in your own home,” she said. 

I sighed, how does she notice.

“Trust me, I know how it feels to feel like you don’t belong,” she muttered.

“Really?” I asked, shocked as I looked over at her.

“No, not really.” She replied, calmly as she picked up an apple to carefully look it over.

 She then looked back at me with a blank face and continued,

“I’m a dwarf girl raised as Elfish royalty, I feel  _ perfect _ where I am.” she sighed. I had to chuckle at her attitude.

“I suppose I’ve got it better off than you,” I chuckled and she smiled softly.

“Maybe but I think that if you go with us you might find a few things,” she said.

“Hmm?” I asked.

“Yourself, your courage, heck you might even find where you belong,” she said.

“That’s what I’m hoping for me,” she said, looking at me as I placed several loafs of bread in my basket. 

“You are not happy? How did you even come to be with the elves?” I asked.

“When the dragon attacked Erebor, I was seperated from my father and cousins, they think I’m dead, the king of the Greenwood found me and took me in as his own. That’s one of the reason’s I’m going, my birth father and cousins are dwarvish royalty, I… I just need to have some answers,” she said. 

I nodded, understanding. “I love my adopted family but… I don’t belong in the Greenwood,” she said.

“I would want to know too,” I said, inspecting a basket of salted meats. 

She purchased a few pounds of it to go in a stew. 

Once we had all we needed we walked back to bag end to begin preparing for dinner. 

I offered to help her cook since she didn’t know her way around my kitchen and she agreed gratefully.

Gandalf and the others sat in my sitting room conversing and I checked on them frequently, shooting looks at Gandalf.

He knows what he did. He only smiled slyly. 

I scowled and went back into the kitchen where Nymeria was chopping vegetables with a vengeance.

“You're quite the cook, for a dwarf, no offence,” I say.

“None taken,” she chuckled, plopping the handful of veggies into the huge stew pot.

“For my eighteenth name day, Ada granted me full access to all the kitchens in the castle at Greenwood, I was thrilled and taught myself how to cook,” she smiled, washing her hands and beginning to chop the meat.

We would be having a beef stew my mother taught me to make, breaded fish, a potato and parsnip mash, cheese off the block, sauteed greens, roast lamb and vegetables with a creamy sauce, and several roast chickens, it’s worse than my yuletide meal. 

She laughed when I told her so.

“Well, that’s gandalf for you,” she chuckled. 

I chuckled in agreement. 

I heard the first knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” I sighed and went to get it. 

A dwarf with tattoos on his arms came in, he was bald but had a long beard. He seemed vaguely familiar.

“Dwalin, at your service,” he said and bowed to me. 

I nodded and waved him in. “Gandalf,” the man greeted.

“Dwalin, nice to see you, if you would, please go help Mr.Baggins and lady Nym with the dinner,” The dwarf nodded and followed me into the kitchen as Nymeria was plating up the roasted lamb.

“You must be Dwalin, I am Nym,” she said, wiping her hands off.

“The shield maiden that Gandalf hired?” Dwalin asked. I shot Nymeria a confused look. Sheild Maiden? 

“I might not look like much but I promise I can take care of myself she said, flashing us with a glimpse of her sword. 

“Dwalin, at you're service milady,” he said and bowed. 

“Nym, at yours,” she said and handed him the platter of lamb and vegetables. 

“If you would, please take this to the table over there,” she smiled at him as there was another knock.

“Coming!” I called. I ran to get it and it was an elderly man.

“Dori, at your service,” he said and bowed.

“Bilbo baggins, at yours,” I sighed and ushered him in. He greeted Gandalf also. 

Before long I was caught up in the masses of dwarves coming in and sitting down. They ate all of the food that we prepared. I scowled, irritated.

“Don’t! That is my mother’s Glory box!” I scolded Kili.

“Those plates are antiques!” I panicked. 

“No, you’ll blunt the knives!” I scolded another.

“Ya hear that Lads?! He says we’ll blunt the knives!” Bofor laughed.

_ “Blunt the knives, bend the forks _

_ Smash the bottles and burn the corks _

_ Chip the glasses and crack the plates _

_ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! _

 

_ Cut the cloth, thread on the fat _

_ Leave the bones on the bedroom mat _

_ Pour the milk on the pantry floor _

_ Splash the wine on every door! _

 

_ Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl _

_ Pound them up with a thumping pole _

_ When you're finished, if they are whole _

_ Send them down the hall to roll _

 

_ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!”  _

They sang loudly. Gandalf laughed cheerily and I scowled, rolling my eyes. 

Suddenly there was a loud, solid knock on the door.

“He is here,” Gandalf said solemnly.

“He? He who? Who’s here?” I asked, going to get the door.

I opened it and standing there was… 

“Bilbo Baggins, meet Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of this company, king under the mountain,” Gandalf said as I stood there speechless.

No.


	15. Different than remembered

Nymeria

After I had eaten my fill, I sat back, watching Fili and Kili interact. 

My cousins… They hadn’t changed a bit, they were just the same.

My head snapped up when I heard Gandalf say “Bilbo Baggins, meet Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of this company, king under the mountain,” I studied the man. 

He was without a doubt my father. 

I had his eyes and hair. 

It was as if I was in a trance.

“So this is the Hobbit, looks more like a Grosser,” he scoffed and my trance at his majesty was shattered. 

I stood, angry.

“This man has taken you into his home when no else would, he is willing to let you use his home at your will and eat at his table, and you  _ dare  _ to be blatantly rude?” I scowled. 

Gandalf looked at me proudly as Thorin looked me up and down.

“And this is the shield maiden? Looks more like a nurse maid,” he said. 

My eyes grew with rage and quick as you could see, I threw a knife that nicked his ear. 

“Watch your tongue or next time I won’t miss,” I scowled. 

I walked into the other room.

“Thank you… For standing up for me,” I heard and I turned to see Bilbo.

“It’s alright,” I smiled gently.

“He deserved it,” I sighed.

“Maybe so but I don’t know many who would be rude to someone at the sake of my honor,” he said, truly touched. 

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

“If you do come, I have a feeling that you and I are going to be good friends,” I smiled softly.

He grinned back at me, scooping the last of the stew into a bowl with a large slab of bread, that was all that’s left.

I carried it into the other room and sat it at his spot.

He eyed it warily as though I might have spit in it. 

Kinda wish I had thought of that now.

Fallon sent me a concerned look.

I waved him off. Gandalf looked at me as though he was measuring my reaction to my father. 

I kept my expression bored.

I went back to studying him.

There were strands of his dark hair that were greying, this blue eyes were tired with untold grief but what I saw what was around his wrist I froze, wide eyed.

It was an almost exact copy of my necklace… 

I remember that… 

I remember when he showed me that, the same day he gave me my necklace. 

“So that we always have a piece of each other my gem,” he had said. 

I clutched my necklace with a death grip. 

I turned so no one would see my face as my lip quivered and tears filled my eyes.

I took a deep calming breath as they began to talk about the quest.

I watched as Bilbo read the contract. 

“Incineration!” he cried out, distressed.

“Aye, the beast’ll burn ya up in a second,” Bofor said. 

I sighed.

“I’m not a burglar! I’ve never stolen a thing in my life!” Bilbo said.

That caused an uproar and Gandalf stood.

“Enough! If I say that Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is!” he said. 

I was the only one paying enough attention to Bilbo to notice he had fainted. I rushed to his side and Fallon met me there.

“Will you help me get him into his drawing room, away from the ruckus?” I asked he nodded and picked him up.

I took just a second to admire his physique. 

He was a very handsome man but I don’t… I just don’t.

I sat with Bilbo till he woke up. Bofor came in with a cup of hot tea. 

Bilbo took it gratefully.

“I’m fine just let me sit quietly for a moment,” he said.

“You have been sitting quietly for far too long,” Gandalf said, entering.

“What would your mother say?” Gandalf scolded.

“... She would offer to pack my bags and say that not going was simply not an option,” he admitted.

“Just think of the stories you would have when you came back!” Gandalf said.

“... Can you guarantee that I will come back?” Bilbo asked softly.

“No I can not, and if you do, you will not be the same,” Gandalf sighed. He nodded, looking at the contract.

I opened my mouth to reply, but flinched as a hard knock came at the door, followed by a loud, soprano voice, “Hey!  I’m looking for a midget, anyone seen one?”

Beat.   


“Ow!  I didn’t mean it, Legolas!”   


Nadia.

Great.   



	16. And so we begin

Chapter 16 

Luna

* * *

I listened as Nadia told of their trip from the Greenwood, but my attention was on Chess. 

He was polishing his sword, I swear he loves that thing more than his life.

Newt elbowed me and gestured to him. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to him.

“Hey,” I murmured, sitting next to him.

“Hello Luna,” he murmured, not looking up at me. 

I sighed, “Chess, look at me,” I said firmly. 

He sighed and looked up a me. I smiled softly, stroking his face, his lip quirked up.

“It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks of you, I know you, I know how you think Chess, It wasn’t you,” I murmured. 

He smiled softly.

“Thanks Lune,” he murmured and we walked on on the trail.

I darted my gaze over to Nadia and Legolas who were deep in conversation.

Then over to Gandalf who gave me a slightly knowing smirk that made me roll my eyes.

Not many know that Gandalf is Newt and I’s father.

I walked over to him and sat down.

“It’s been a long time,” I murmured.

“Too long,” he confirmed solemnly. 

The dwarves roared with laughter at something that one of them had said and I had to smile softly.

“I hope you know what your doing old man,” I murmured, standing and starting to walk away. 

“As do I,” he sighed quietly. I went to my bedroll, next to Chess. 

He wrapped his arms around me. I laughed softly and snuggled to his chest and I felt him smile. 

Hmmm…  Wow. The next morning, I got up early to get some breakfast together, I’ll forage and hunt.

“Getting breakfast?” I heard, looking over to see Nadia.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind the help and company if your willing,” she said and smiled a little, grabbing her bow and arrows.

“I’d be glad to, I can forage while you hunt,” I offered. She frowned, shaking her head.

“With all due respect, it would scare of the game.

 It would be smarter to forage about twenty feet behind me as I move forward in hunting game, though if we begin to head up wind I’ll be forced to find another route.” I shrugged.

“I’ll just search around for some roots and stuff,” I said and walked a bit into the woods. 

I smell something sweet… I ventured deeper into the woods until I found the source of the sweet scent. 

The largest blackberry briar I’d ever seen. I grinned and started filling my basket with the fruit. 

There were places the fruit was so ripe, I barely touched them and they fell into my basket, staining my hands with deep purple juice.

I smiled and sucked the sugary juice off, I heard the bees buzzing all around and I had to swat a couple away but they were all so pleased with their sweet treat that they simply went to find another berry rather than fight for the one I had swatted them from.

I soon had filled my basket and started walking back to camp. I got back just in time to see Chess wake up. 

I smiled softly. He yawned and kissed my head as he passed me on his way to the river.

I sat the basket of berries next to where Bofor was scrambling eggs that we had gotten in bree.

Each member of the company had a tin cup and plate. 

I took mine and gathered a handful of berries and put them in my plate. 

I ate them one by one, waiting patiently on eggs. 

Nadia came out of the woods about thirty minutes later with a few rabbits and squirrels. 

Bomber grinned and thanked her, taking them to skin.

A  bit later, the smell of cooked food had roused even the sleepiest from their bed rolls. 

Nymeria was making a big jug of tea, sweatening it with berries and honey, I’ll be honest it smelled really good. 

She pulled out some star anise and put them in the pot, putting it on the fire to brew.

“Would you like some tea Mr. Baggins?” she asked softly.

“I would thank you, milady,” the hobbit smiled pleasantly. 

She smiled back and took his cup, pouring him a serving of tea. 

He took it and sighed happily as he took a sip.

“THis is the best tea I’ve ever had, would you mind giving me the recipe?” he asked, smiling.

She laughed, amused as Fallon rose. “It’s just chamomile and earl grey tea leaves, black berry juice, honey and Star anise,” she said, pouring her own cup.

The dwarvish king in exile walked over and she stiffened. 

“Would you like some tea Mr. Oakenshield?” she asked, trying to keep any emotion out of her voice. 

I furrowed my brow confused. She doesn’t seem to care for him but why?

“I would if you don’t mind,” he grunted, to tired to be to rude it would seem. 

I noticed Fallon scowled. She handed Thorin a cup of tea and she walked off from him. 

Interesting… I stood and walked after her into the mouth of the woods.

“Are you alright?” I asked, brow furrowed.

“I’m fine,” she sighed, running her hand through her rich, dark curls. 

“He just irritates me,” she explained. I chuckled.

“You are very much alike in you're mannerisms,” I chuckled.

“... Yes well, I suppose,” she cringed. I handed her a plate of eggs, rabbit stew and a few berries.

“Eat, you will need your strength,” I say and walk back over to my pony.

“You know, I do believe that this is about to get interesting,” Chess snickered.

I rolled my eyes amused and smacked the back of his head.


	17. Of gold, tears and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama!

Fire. White hot fire. Screaming. I stood there frozen, staring into the fiery eye of smaug. “Nymeria!” Came my birth father’s screams as I ducked behind a sheet of metal, dragon fire erupting all around me. The memory was of when I was young, but I looked down at myself and it seemed that I was my actual age rather than the child I had been.  The metal was getting hot, my skin was starting to blister.  I needed to find the others!  I needed to get out of there!

The dragon moved on and I crawled out, ignoring the pain of the burns.   I looked around, something heavy in my heart as I saw homes burning and the smell of burning flesh and air filling my nose.  I began forwards, but stopped as my feet hit something.  I froze, and slowly lowered my gaze until it fell upon Legolas, dead at my feet.  My mouth fell open as my gaze landed on what killed him.  A hole, as large as my head in the middle of his chest.  My breathing came out ragged, and my stomach churned as I looked upon the absolute  _ terror and anguish _ upon my beloved brother’s face.  I stumbled back, my hands finding purchase on a wall behind me before I forced myself to turn and run. 

I ran and ran for what felt like  _ hours _ before I tripped and fell.  I rolled a short distance, landing on something soft.

Something  _ wet _ .

I opened my eyes, my mouth falling open once again as I surged backwards, crawling away from what I fell on; or  _ who _ I fell on: Nadia lying a few feet away, her skin slowly dripping from her face as it was  _ still burning _ .  I turned to the side, vomiting violently as the smelling burning flesh assaulted my senses.   

Tears streamed from my eyes as everywhere I looked a loved one was  _ dead _ .  Finally, I stood once more with the intention to run but stopped as a voice filled my ears.  I whirled around to find it, my heart racing.  _  I knew that voice _ .

My eyes landed on  _ Fallon _ .  My mouth fell open for what felt the millionth time in seconds.  He was cornered by the  _ dragon _ .

“No!” I screamed and tried to run to him, to stop the death of my last friend.  I grabbed him, pushing him to the side with me as flames went by.  We were both untouched.  We will survive this!  
“Nym,” He gasped.  His eyes were wide, his body shaking, “Nym, she’s dead.  Nym, she’s _dead!_  My little sister is _dead_!  I- She threw herself- The flames- _The smell_.” He was in shock, and badly so.  He didn’t even notice as the dragon turned again to face us, ready for a second go.

“Fallon,  _ we have to move _ !” I yelled, grabbing his face in my hands.

“What’s the point?” He cried out, grabbing my arms, “What’s the point of moving?  What’s the point of  _ fighting _ ?  We can’t beat him!  We will all die!  We will all  _ die! _ _ We’re already dead!” _

“No, no, Fallon!  Fallon, listen to me!” I sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks, “We’ll survive!  We’ll get out of here, find help!”

“ _ We’re the last one’s alive! _ ” He roared.  My hands came from his face to cover my hears.   _ Too loud _ .  

“No, no, there’s someone else!” I screamed.

“ _ You’re…  You’re the last one alive.”  _ He whispered.  I reached for him once more, but I was ripped back from him.  I was lifted into the air, kicking and screaming.  

_ Something has my arms _ .

“Fallon!” I screamed, “Fallon!”

_ Let go of me! _

I watched with horror as his arms dropped into his lap, Smaug slowly stepping up to him.  Slowly opening his mouth.

_ Nymeria! _

The last thing I saw was a tear, outline in red.

I woke with a gasp, jerking straight up and wiping the cold sweat from my forehead. Just a dream. Just a dream, deep breaths, don’t panic. I clutched my necklace, rocking back and forth on my knees, and staring at my family. My brother and his beloved… Fallon… Alive. Everything’s fine.  
I pulled my necklace off, staring at it sadly. I yelped as it was yanked out of my hand.

“Where did you get this?” Thorin hissed.

“It was a gift,” I said, snatching it back and putting it around my neck.

“That belongs to the house of Durin. To me,” he scowled.

“No, it belongs to me because it’s all I have left of my old life!” I exclaimed, clutching it. “You can’t have it!” I exclaimed, tears spilling down my cheeks.

My eyes caught sight of someone moving and before I knew it Thorin was being torn back, “Back off her.” Nadia ordered.

“Do not touch me,  _ elf _ .” Thorin growled

“Do not touch her,  _ jackass _ .” Nadia hissed, “You call yourself a man but you  _ dare _ to almost lay a hand on a  _ Princess _ ?” 

I snapped, “You don’t even know? Do you?” I ask Thorin suddenly calm despite the storm brewing in my chest.

“And  _ what  _ princess, do I not know?” he spat at me as though princess was an insult and I snarled. I stalked over.

“You had a daughter, a child, barely more than a babe when smaug came,” I said calmly and he narrowed his eyes.

“What of it?” he spat.

I smirked. “The last time she saw you, you were screaming her name as she was engulfed in dragon fire.” My face sombered. “But she didn’t die. Didn’t even barely get burned because she ducked behind a sheet of iron to shield herself. But by the time she was able to look for you,  _ you were gone.” _ I spat. When I saw the haunted look in his eyes my resolve faltered. I looked to the edge where the crowd was gathering, Fallon among them.

“My name is Nymeria Stormborn, daughter of Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror,” I spat, standing tall. “And you. Weren’t. There.”

Nadia crossed her arms, staring Thorin down, “Oh.  So he’s even  _ more _ of a Jackass now.  Good to know.” She walked by a shocked-into-silence Thorin and leaned down to whisper into his ear.  He stiffened, and whirled to hit her but was met with her hand catching his fist, “Try me,  _ Xhan. _ ” She stage-whispered, before releasing his hand and returning to her spot on the ground.

"Did you ever even look for me?" I asked voice deadly calm and quiet as the Troop watched.

"Nymeria... "The king trailed off, still in shock at seeing me before him.

"No! Don't do that!" I cried, mad.

"Nymeria, when you vanished I was devastated, I searched for weeks! At that point I was forced to accept that you were lost in the fire!" Thorin quickly defended himself.

"But I wasn't! Months, no, years on my own before someone found me!" the I shouted, tears spilling from my icy blue eyes.

My father's eyes. "Thranduil was never anything but kind to me! he raised me as his own, where you had vanished, leaving me to fend for myself in the ash coated streets of lake town  _ alone _ . I was a child!" I said, trying to be strong but my voice breaking.

"Nymeria... I lost your mother, do you really think I want to lose you to?" Thorin asked, eyes full of so much pain that I winced.

"Excuse me! But would someone tell me what was going on?!" Kili demanded loudly and I turned to the group, taking in the thirteen dwarves, wizard and halfling.

"What? Did your dear uncle never tell you you had a cousin?" I asked bitterly. I walked over to my brother, my dear, dear brother who I have never been happier to see.

“Take me home,” I whispered, voice breaking. He pulled me to his chest, glaring at the dwarves.


	18. Fallon

Chapter 17

Just because we’re courting doesn’t mean I love you.

Fallon

 

I was already preparing her horse before Legolas had even realized what she was asking. It’s my job. To know her better than anyone else, and at this point, I do believe I do. But… I… I’ve done nothing to offend her, I think and not she remains cold towards me directly, as if I don’t see her looking at me occasionally deep in thought, a ghost of horror in her eyes.

Now I know. I know what she’s seen, what she went through as barely more than a babe. We’re both young by the point of view of our races, barely more than a human teen really. Legolas brought her over and I held out my hand to help her up on Wildfire. She ignored my hand and got up on her horse, tears still spilling down her face. I… 

I just wish that she would talk to me. I sighed and got on Raven, my horse. I sighed and took my hair out of the tight braided bun on the top of my head. I need to shave soon. I ran my fingers through my hair, it fell down my back in thick, curly waves that were unknown for an elf.

“You coming?” I asked Nadia, confused.

“I signed a contract, I think I’d better stay,” she said. I hesitated but nodded. I could see that Legolas wanted very much to argue, but Nadia raised a hand to stop him, “Don’t question me, Legolas.  If any of you wanted to be on the journey you would have to sign as well…  I just signed before any of you all did.”

“Why did you make such a decision without us?” I demanded, “And you didn’t even tell us?”  
“I am a grown woman, Fallon.” Nadia snapped, “I am able to make decisions as I please.  Now go if you are going…  We all have a long trip ahead of us.” I sighed but nodded.

“I wish you well little sister,” I bid her farewell. Nym was already out of the clearing, and I went to catch up. I went to the edge of the clearing where she waited.

“Are you alright?” I asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” she snapped and I sighed.

“Just because you're a dwarf doesn’t mean you have to pretend your made of stone,” I murmured.

“And just because we’re courting doesn’t mean I love you,” she snapped. I was shocked but quickly made my face a mask of indifference to hide my hurt.

“I never asked you to love me,” I said and I let her ride a little ahead. I was stiff, hands clenched. I should have know I wouldn’t be good enough for her. I’m not good enough for anyone. Not even god enough for my own family. THey think I don’t notice the condescending tones and snide comments but I do. Arwen. Eldahan, Ellowen, even Nadia at times.

I’ll never be anything but the lord’s bastard, halfling ward. I clenched my jaw, for a second, glad that Legolas was behind me and Nymeria wouldn’t even turn to look at me. I took a deep breath, stating straight ahead of me.

“Yes, Little Lady,” I whispered, my vision slowly blurring before clearing every so slightly…  Something was cold on my cheek, “You never asked me…  But that will never stop me.  Until you cut me down, and tear out my heart with you hands…  I will never stop…”

Days passed by, I did my duty, as I promised, I kept my eye on her. I didn’t make her interact with me, i know that’ll just make her dislike me more.  I sat on the edge of our camp as she went to bed that night, sharpening my sword, listening to the pop and crackle of the fire but I noticed when someone sat next to me.

“I thought you were asleep,” I murmured.

“Guilty conscience” she murmured.

“You don’t need to feel guilty princess,” I said, not looking up at her.

“But I do,” she said, kneeling in front of me. “I know you think me indifferent, cold, but every night since my name day I’ve woken up from nightmare after nightmare of you and everyone I care about dying and it’s my fault. My heart isn’t cold, it’s broken,” she said. “I’m sorry, for how I’ve treated you but I can barely stand watching you die when I close my eyes, I can’t handle that in real life,” she said.

I looked up at her finally to notice the tears running down her face.”You think I don’t notice you but I do. You’ve not been eating, you never sleep, I… I’m worried about you, otherwise I would have never come over here.”

I froze, my heart pounding.   _ She noticed? _  I quickly put on a frown, faking disbelief, “What?  Of course I’ve been eating.” I replied.

“Don’t lie to me Fallon.” She said, sitting up as she moved to be on her knees.

“I’m not!” I stage-whispered, trying not to wake up Legolas, “If I wanted to stop eating I would have stopped eating, however, I quite like food.  I’m fine, Princess, really.”  
She stared at me levelly, “Then eat.” She replied.  She gestured to a nearby bag which held some elven bread.  With a roll of my eyes I took one out and took a few bite.  The weight in my stomach felt heavy, and my vision started to swim slightly but I didn’t show it.   She stared at me for a little while longer, before whiping her face and lying back down, “If I wake up again…  Just-just- Just figure out some way to calm me down…” With that, she fell silent.

I waited until her breathing was even and I was up out of my bed and sprinting as quietly as I could away.  Once I deemed I was far enough, I empited the contents of my stomach on the forest floor.  My throat burned, my eyes stung with hot tears, and my body shook with exerstion, but I couldn’t have stopped it if I wanted to.  

Not even if I  _ really _ wanted to. I sighed and leaned back, I need to breath. I sit back and took watch as she and legolas slept.

I’m sorry Nym.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Battle, blood lust and bloodshed

Nymeria.

 

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, they’ll crush your already tiny dick.” Nadia waved her hand dismissively. I cocked a brow at Fallon’s wounded look. I had to cover up a giggle, then the dwarves stormed into the clearing, ruining my perfect shot. Frustration, much frustration.

Soon enough all the dwarves, and Bilbo had been captured and placed in sacks from the neck down. Nadia was sweating badly in the cage handing over the fire.

“I don’t much care for elf myself, to sweet,” one of the ogres said.

“At this point I’ll eat anything but mutton,” another groaned and Nadia gasped as a large bucket of water was poured over her, drenching her and causing a large cloud of steam to billow up. No matter what I need to get her out first.

I fixed a rope to the tree at the top of the ledge, wondering what the probability of this actually working was. Okay okay okay, deep breath. I gave the rope a test tug, putting my full weight on it to be sure it wouldn’t give.

I’m just going to channel Nadia’s gymnasts spirit.

In case you hadn’t figured it out, I’m very bad at channeling. As I ran to make my jump to try and epicly swing down to the others and kick butt…  I tripped.

I barely managed to catch the rope, accidentally kicking the hook Nadia’s cage was on and it swung away, falling to the ground and falling apart from poor craftsmanship. I so did that on purpose.

“Nym!” Bilbo cheered as I thankfully landed on my feet and drew my sword.

“Now, we could fight this out, but we all know I’d lose so, who wants to hand over the large number of people over there?” I smiled sweetly. The orores shared a confused look.

“And why would we do that, pipsqueak?” one asked amused as he knelt down to look me in the eye. I smiled adorably.

“Oh dear, how horridly rude of me but do you know who I am Mr. Ogre?” I asked, standing straight.

“Umm… No,” he replied, confused.

“I am Nymeria Stormborn, the blue lady of the greenwood, daughter of thorin son of thror son of Thrain, adopted daughter of King thranduil princess of the forest and princess under the mountain,” I said, standing proudly and daring him to try anything.

“Duhhhh, who?” One asked.  I deflated.

“Really?” I demanded, waving a hand, “That’s your reply?” Time to act like a haughty princess.

“The people you have as captives are very important people of middle earth my dears, so, I’m willing to make you a deal,” I said calmly.

“Look princess whatever, I will be feasting on dwarf tonight,” one snarled, picking up Thorin.

“Not that one! He has worms in his tubes!” Bilbo screeched.I had to bite my lip to stop my laughter as all the dwarves protested indignantly. I looked at Nadia who also looked rather amused.

“Distract them,” I mouthed to Bilbo who nodded. I snuck over to Legolas and slashed the ropes around his wrists. He pulled the gag out of his mouth with a sigh of relief.

“Later on I want the story of how this happened,” I say. He groaned. As I slipped over to Fallon.

“Are you hurt?” I whispered. He shook his head no, and I let out a small breath of relief.  Before he could question it, I stood and turned around, but then froze as I heard Nadia’s voice.

“Fallon…  Why are you so thin?” Her voice was casual, but my heart dropped and I knew Legolas’s and Fallon’s did as well.

“Aren’t Elves supposed to be thin?” Kili asked.

I turned around slowly, and Nadia was standing a few feet from Fallon, a look of old pain in her eyes, “Not…  That thin.” She replied, “Fallon…  Why.  After all of what I went through-  _ Why! _ ” Her voice from a whisper to a scream on the last word. 

I yelped as a huge and snatched me off the forest floor. “We’ve had enough of your games,  _ princess _ ,” he spat.

Only, one second I was flying, and the next I hit the ground hard, a hand still wrapped around me.  Without warning, I was ripped from said hand and was in Nadia’s arms, on arm around me holding me much like a child, and the other holding her heavily bloodied sword. I gagged and looked away, pushing the disgusting hand away. She sat me on my feet and I went over to Fallon. 

“If I have to stand over you every night and make you eat I will,” I growled.  She was right behind me, and all she did was stare at him.  Her eyes were still hard from cutting off the trolls hand, but they quick shattered like broken glass, and I saw Fallon’s throat clench at the sight.

“Don’t…  Don’t make the mistakes I did, Fallon…  Do have half a nipple of some Lembas bread…  We’ll work you back up…” With that, she turned and gently walked away.  Legolas caught up to her, his eyes wide with wide with worry and without warning they wrapped around Nadia’s form, her sword dropping from her hand as they disappeared into the forest.

All anyone could hear was a single choked,  _ broken hearted sob _ .

I sighed and sat down as Bilbo freed the dwarves, gandalf having shown up and frozen the ogres with sunlight. Fallon sat next to me.

“I never meant for it to get out of hand,” he said.

“But it did, and Fallon, you're not just hurting yourself anymore,” I whispered. “The… The reason I didn’t want to get close to you is the dreams. Fallon I… I’ve lost a lot in my life and all of a sudden it’s there 

again and I… I don’t want to get close or it will all vanish right before my eyes,” I said, voice cracking. “But it’s too late because there’s this defiant piece of me that cares about you. Don’t… Don’t take that away from me,” I whispered.

Fallon didn’t answer.  He just stood up, and moved away.  I sat down on my knees, wrapping my arms around myself as a sob escaped me.  I sat there for what felt like ages when I felt heavy arms wrap around me.  My eyes flew open, tears clouding my vision but I could still see just enough to know that _Thorin_ _was hugging me_.  I went to push him away, but as I placed my hands on his ribs to do so, he tightened his arms, his chin on my shoulder as he held me.  It took me thirty seconds before my hands slowly slid to his sides.  I was shaking.

It took five more for the to fly around him, lock tightly and for a sob to escape me.  My shoulders shook hard, my throat burned with the sounds I was making and my eyes stung from the hot tears, but _I couldn’t stop_.  The dreams, the fear of losing Fallon, _Everything’s too much_.

But through it all,  _ he never let me go _ . I eventually cried myself to sleep.


End file.
